psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Rusty
Opis Rusty jest pieskiem rasy Labrador Retriever i z zawodu jest łowcą burz i tornad. Do tego ma szesnaście lat i jest mężem Sally. To także kuzyn Hermiony. Wygląd Futro Rusty'ego jest jasno- żółte/beżowe. Jedynie koniec ogonka Labradora ma kolor czekoladowy. Oczy jego są w kolorze jasnego- brązu. Charakter Rusty na co dzień jest przyjacielskim, odważny, kochającym niebezpieczeństwo, lojalny, oddanym, miłym, pomocnym pieskiem. Cechuje go też spryt i koleżeńskość. Myśli też i o innych. Tryska z niego energia. Wręcz kocha ryzyko i adrenalinę, czasem aż do przesady. Zawsze od marca wyczekuje pierwszej wiosennej burzy. A kiedy nadejdzie cały jest uradowany. Latem to jest jego codzienność, a gdy sprawdzi na jakim zagrożeniu burzowym jest obszar na którym się znajduje, nieważne czy ocean, Zatoka Przygód czy inny kraj, wyje z radości i oznajmia to z entuzjazmem wszystkim. Zawsze liczy na jak najbardziej silną i efektowną burzę czy też tornado. Ich kombinacja jest dla niego jak wygrana w lotka. Kocha ekstremalne i duże zagrożenie burzowe wtedy wypełniony jest euforią. Owszem pocieszy się jak będzie średnie, niewielkie czy marginalne, ale zawsze liczy na dwa najsilniejsze. Ma dużą wiedzę na temat burz, tornad. Zna całą terminologię z nimi związaną. Mógłby o nich mówić całymi dniami! Zawsze jest wniebowzięty gdy widzi piorun kulisty. Taki jest dla ekipy Psiego Patrolu oraz ich przyjaciół. Jednak istnieje suczka, którą kocha bardziej niż burze oraz tornada! Jest nią Sally, dla której traci głowę, szaleje za nią, kocha ją z całych sił, zawsze dla niej jest czuły, romantyczny, delikatny, żartobliwy oraz gotów oddać życie. Zawsze starać się od niej odepchnąć wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo. Chętnie łowi burze z jego kuzynką Hermioną. Kiedy ma zły dzień często marudzi, traci szybko cierpliwość, czasem wyszczerzy kły. Jeżeli chodzi o wrogów Psiego Patrolu wredny, oschły, sarkastyczny. Gdyby zagrozili jego bliskim lub ekipie najchętniej rozszarpałby ich na strzępy. Nie lubi mówić o jego siostrze Lizzy ze względu iż kochał ją bardzo a jej strata była dla niego ciężka. Wtedy gwałtownie staje się smutny i osowiały. Umiejętności Rusty dobrze biega, jak i jest silny. Umie pływać szybko jak na Labradora przystało. Zna całą terminologię związaną z burzami, tornadami. Wie też jak się zachować i przygotowywać kiedy jest dane zagrożenie burzowe. Tworzy świetnie filmy z burzami itp. Ma dużą wiedzę na temat piorunów i ich rodzai. Rodzina *Nie pamięta jej oprócz siostry: *Lizzy-(nie żyje) *Sally - żona. *Hermiona- kuzynka. *Carlise- córka. *Hersey- syn. *Crash- syn. *CDN Lubi #Spędzać czas z Sally, Hermioną, pieskami z Psiego Patrolu oraz ich przyjaciół. #Szukać burz #Burzowe dni. #Burze. #Boże Narodzenie. #Sylwester. #Walentynki. #Wielkanoc. #Wyjazdy. #Tornada. #Wiosnę. #Lato. #Jesień. #Zimę. #Wyjazdy. #Bow echo. #Training Storms #Burze derecho. #Łowić burze z Hermioną. #Upały. Nie lubi #Kociej Katastrofy 2 #Dni bez burz #Sally smutnej. #Sally w niebezpieczeństwie. #Nudy. #Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. #Kłamstwa. #Dokuczania. #Zła. #Braku lojalności. Strach #Sally może stać się coś złego #Węże Ciekawostki #On z Sally są małżeństwem. #Uwielbia tornada i burze #Wygrał kiedyś konkurs na najlepszego łowcę burz #Zwiedził Stany Zjednoczone #Często jest w Alei Tornad. #Jest pierwszym łowcą burz i tornad w Psim Patrolu. #Kiedyś nie lubił wody, ale z czasem się przekonał. #Ma 62 cm wzrostu. #Zawsze gdy jest burza ma nadzieję, że to Training Stroms. #Jest kuzynem Hermiony. #Bardzo lubi pioruny kuliste. #Ma marzenie by jedno z jego szczeniąt odziedziczyło pasję i zamiłowanie do tornad i burz po nim. #To on jako pierwszy wybaczył dawne zachowanie Sally. #On i Sally są rodzicami Carlise, Hersey'a, Crash'a. #Zna całą terminologię związaną z burzami. #Bardzo rzadko radar Rusty’ego pokazuje fioletowe zagrożenie. #Latem radar Rusty’ego pokazuje raz góra dwa fioletowe zagrożenie, cztery lub pięć razu czerwone zagrożenie, czternaście albo piętnaście pomarańczowe, dwadzieścia a nawet prawie trzydzieści żółte zagrożenie a zielone nawet może być do trzydziestu pięciu razy! #Kiedyś zanim dowiedział, się, że Hermiona jest jego kuzynką był jej wielkim fanem. W sumie teraz też jest i uwielbia razem z nią łowić burze. #Najczęściej sprawdza radar od początku maja do końca września. Bo nawet kilkanaście razy dziennie! Jednak po za tym okresem także codziennie zwłaszcza zwiększa się frekwencja na wiosnę sprawdza radar. #Na poduszce łapy ma to samo znamię co Hermiona. #Był pierwszym łowcą burz na wiki i w Psim Patrolu. Hobby #Burze #Szukanie burz #Siatkówka #Koszykówka #Piłka nożna #Bieganie Pojazd Regularny i na misje - 'Jest to niebieski Jeep . U góry ma radar wykrywający burzę . '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - granatowy motocykl, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to granatowa motorówka, w żółte i czarne wstawki, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space pup - '''jest to granatowo biały prom kosmiczny, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''to granatowy quad, w czarne wstawki moro. Z tyłu ma dwa radary zdalnie sterowane. '''Winter Patrol- '''to jest motor śnieżny, ma on z tyłu radar, a na tablicy rozdzielczej widnieje pokazanie mapy burzowej. Odznaka Jest biały piorun liniowy na granatowym tle . Cytaty Dubbing *wersja angielska (obecnie i dorosły) - Logintuit *wersja polska - Łukasz Lewandowski Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje - '''Jest to radar wykrywający burzę, w każdym kraju na świecie! Jest wysuwany na długim ramieniu nad Rusty 'ego głowę. Ma także wskaźnik wiatru, czujniki, radar wykrywający tornada. Także radar pieska pokazuje mapę a na niej zagrożenie burzowe z pięciostopniową skalą. Marginalne na zielono, niewielkie zagrożenie na żółto, średnie na pomarańczowo, duże na czerwono i ekstremalne na fioletowo. '''Mission Paw - '''jest to radar wykrywający burzę nawet 2 godziny przed jej dotarciem na miejsce, kamera, czujniki, gogle na ultra fiolet '''Sea Patrol - '''napęd wodny, radar wykrywający sztormy, burze, wodne tornada. '''Air pup - ' Ma on ponad - dźwiękowy jet - pack. Z kieszonki wysuwa mu się radar pokazujący gdzie jest burza, mikrofon do informowania piesków. '''Space pup - '''jest to silniczek,ponad świetlny jet - pack, przysłonę w hełmie, radar wykrywający burzę na ziemi i czarne dziury. '''Jungle Pup- termometr, barometr, radar wykrywający burze, tornada. 'Winter Patrol- '''radar wykrywający śnieżyce, burze śnieżne, koc termiczny, termos, kamerę. Strój '''Regularny i na misje - '''Jest to niebieski mundur , u góry po jego lewej stronie ma naszywkę z napisem Rusty na czarnym tle . '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - granatowy hełm i czarno - granatowy strój , czasami ma piorunki jako wstawki , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Air pup - '''Jest to granatowo - turkusowy strój . Ma on wstawki z piorunami . Jego jet - pack rożni się od stroju jest on koloru ciemno - turkusowego , skrzydła są granatowe ze wstawkami turkusu '''Sea patrol - '''jest to granatowo - błękitny strój oraz hełm , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup - '''jest to biało - granatowy strój i biało - granatowy skafander , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Jungle Pup- '''wtedy nosi granatową panamę z czarnymi wstawkami moro. Jego kamizelka także jest granatowa, w czarne wstawki moro. Ma zielone buty. '''Winter Patrol- '''wtedy nosi granatową czapkę z czarnym obszyciem. Kurtka zaś przy jej końcu ma czerwony pasek. Wzorami na kurtce są pioruny. '''Mighty Pup- '''jego maska jest granatowa, na jej bokach są dwa białe pioruny. Kostium psiaka jest granatowy w większej ilości. Na końcówkach stroju widnieją czerwone pioruny kuliste. Na plecach, klatce piersiowej i do podbrzusza rozciąga się jasno- granatowa plama. Na niej widać szare chmury burzowe. Zwłaszcza największa jest na klatce piersiowej. Posiada też bliżej szyi dwa turkusowe paski. Kostium jest usiany piorunami liniowymi! Gdy uaktywnia się jego moc łapy świecą mu na granatowo. Moc psiaka to burze, tornada, oraz pioruny wszelkiego rodzaju. Zwłaszcza pioruny kuliste. '''Soul Patrol-' jest mieszanką orła z tygrysem. Z boków wystają mu skrzydła orła, dzięki nim może latać. Jego ciało jest tygrysie. Wtedy ma też długie pazury. Galeria Rusty 'ego Rusty.png Rusty_the_strom_catcher.png Air_Rescue_Rusty.png|Rusty w stroju do latania Rusty_and_Kasumi.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania Wakacje piesków , Rusty i Kasumi ( wiem nie wyszło ) sketch-1502659223969.png|Narysowane przez Kora3000 Goodbye_by_Chye_Marevest_FOREVER.png|,, Nie ! Lizzy ! " - śmierć Lizzy Ups_Rusty_x_Sally.png|Rusty i Sally stykają się noskami Well_Rusty_you're_a_labrador_by_Chye_Marevest_FOREVER.png|Rusty pierwszy raz w wodzie Rusty_drrowning_in_his_memories_by_Chye_Marevest_FOREVER.png|Rusty tonie w jego wspominieniach sketch-1504036368868.png|Rusty jako psyrenka Hutch's fury to Rusty by Chye Marevest FOREVER.png sketch-1508257408451.png Sketch-1509618907446.png|Mega piękny i słodki rysunek narysowany przez ^^ThePuppy ^^ Rusty i Sally stykają się noskami Sketch-1518267839763.png|Rusty X Sally. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. 1525501422605.png|OMD!! ARCYDZIEŁO! ARCYŚ!! LOFFCIAM TO! <33333333333333Narysowane przez Puppy. Rusty i Sally podczas burzy w jaskini. :333 Rusty Sally and Hermiona watching Moon Eclipse.PNG|Z okazji zaćmienia księżyca :) Rusty sitts.PNG Rusty character sheet.PNG|Character sheet. Przy okazji w prawym górnym rogu jego wyposażenie plecaka na regularne misje. RustyByShiraz.png|Aa!! Arcycudowne arcydzieło����❤️ Bardzo dziękuje z całego serca❤️ Loffciam��Narysowany przez Shiraz Download 20190716 185648.png|OMG!!! O JA!! To jest idealne ������ Arcydzieło ❤️������ Nie mogę się napatrzeć������ Uwielbiam to���� Kocham z całego serca ❤️�������� Arcyś narysowany przez Wafel <3 Rusty Hermiona Fay and Grant Screenshot edit.PNG Rusty Hermiona Grant and Fay as storm phenomena when they re mad.PNG|Takie memo coś xD Sally X Rusty Valentines Day Special 2020.PNG| Z okazji Walentynek 2020 Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Labradory Kategoria:Labrador Retriver Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Łowca burz Kategoria:Łowcy burz Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Chłopacy Kategoria:Łowca tornad Kategoria:Łowcy tornad Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mąż Kategoria:Mężowie